


Jet Black Hearts 4.02: Olivia Lowry

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Of all things, the Sunday School was what madeOliviaa hunter.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 4.02: Olivia Lowry

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 4.02, "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester."

When she was a kid, Olivia was the star pupil of her Sunday school. Ask her anything, she'd have the answer. She could recite all the key texts in King James, name all the begats in the order they came. 

She couldn't explain it, really--she just took to the scriptures like they were encoded in her brain. Invocations, curses, remnants of everlasting glory.

Olivia performed her first exorcism when she was fourteen. (It was on, ironically, her old Sunday school teacher.) She caught some attention after that. Hunters, it turned out, weren't all that schooled in the Holy Bible, let alone the less canonical works. And while Pastor Jim was traditionally the hunters' go-to when it came to spiritual matters, Olivia took some pride in being the only hunter with an MDiv, diploma and all.

And she taught Sunday school every other week.


End file.
